A Stunning Difference
by LaughingRaven
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha with Jiraiya completely changed in more ways than one. Master of both elements wind and water, how drastically has his goals changed? Strong Naruto, Rated M for cursing amongst other things, Pairings undecided if any. OCs maybe.
1. Home!

**Haha! So here i am again...Eyes So Keen is on hold...again... This is something i've been writing with absolutely no intent of putting on , but who cares, im getting bored of seeing it just sit there in my documents.**

** ---Don't own Naruto, of course if i did it would be awesome---**

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Stunning Difference ch.1- Home...!**

Two figures in the dead on night strode towards the fortified ornate gates of Konoha's northern entrance. The taller form of an elderly man with a wild mane of pure white hair that shimmered dimly in the ethereal rays of the moon overhead as he placed a small notepad in his back pockets. To his right, a slightly shorter form bearing an identical mane golden blond in color quickened his pace past the two sleeping guards behind the wooden desk between the gates two doors. The elder man scribbled down two names and left the guards to their sleep, mentally laughing at the thought of an entire army marching past the snoozing chuunin.

"Naruto, I'll report to Tsunade-hime. Go catch some sleep kid!" the man waved off the complaints of his apprentice and continued on his merry way humming something about 106cm. Naruto sighed, deciding it be best to go salvage whatever remaining items that survived the abuse the villagers most likely put his apartment through.

He wasn't disappointed to find the decrepit building nothing more than rubble, save for a few stairs leading up to a single room that was more or less supported by the destruction below. 'Ill give 'em credit….they managed to keep ONLY my room up, probably something that took a lot of effort…' Focusing some chakra to his feet the blonde carefully walked the remainder of the staircase with the grace of a cat, the old boards not so much as creaking as his chakra enhanced steps seemingly floated over them.

"This place is so unreal! Not only supported by a few misplaced beams…they managed to keep everything in perfect order…only to destroy it…ironic…" the blonde lazily kicked open a loose floorboard to find his most cherished items barely touched by the destruction around them. Naruto in one simple motion swooped the items into his arms and made for the hokage tower. The blonde with a grunt, noticed a framed photo of the old team seven… He promptly dropped the photo onto the floor leaving in the same manner he entered.

The worn building, serving its purpose collapsed as his foot met the cold concrete serving as a visual representation of his cleaned slate within konoha.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was in shock. Her little brother had apparently come so far in his training that Jiraiya of the sannin, her closest friend and fellow legendary shinobi had outright demanded the boy have an immediate promotion to jonin, or chuunin at the least.

"You know I can't just promote him, you know the fight I had to put up to even let him step foot into the village? Just think of their logic, Jiraiya." said Tsunade flatly

"The kid surpasses me! You know what they call him in Kiri? Huh? Take a look at the bingo book" Jiraiya pointed frantically at her desk to emphasize

With a bored huff Tsunade pulled out the book and let it fall to Mizu no Kuni. She skimmed the pages until an aged face of her little brother came into view, she sighed at his choice of appearance "You actually got him to grow it out like that…?" Jiraiya nodded, holding out his hand in which Tsunade placed a bundle of ryou notes

"Konoha's Phantom Hurricane? Left missing-nin encampments completely destroyed…" Tsunade lifted her head slowly not believing what she was reading. "You're joking, right? Naruto? Our little gaki?"

"Yup!" chirped the pervert happily "We've been staying in Kiri with that Tazuna fellow and his…enticing daughter…" Jiraiya got a dazed look as a small bit of blood leaked from his nose "The gaki insisted we focus on chakra control since he sucked so bad at it…" he paused leaving a bit of suspense to his statement

"And…?'

"The kid could split a pinhead from nearly three yards away with a single gust of chakra enhanced wind! We then applied that to jutsu and it was incredible…I've come to think he's surpassed even his own father when it comes to the Rasengan…but ill leave that a surprise to you" finished the toad sage with an eerie grin.

"Well then" started the woman "We'll have to find him a suitable opponent for the test I've got in mind for tomorrow"

_______________________________________________________________________

Naruto was at a loss for words. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino (Not that he tried much), and Neji all refused him shelter! All claiming to have 'no room for guests'

"Sheesh…some friends they've turned out to be" Naruto's eyes brightened immediately when a thought came to his head "Baa-chan!"

With a bit of persuading with the receptionist Naruto successfully slipped past the ANBU guards stationed throughout the building to find the familiar oak doors that lead to the kage's office. Within he could hear two voices, both familiar. A slight knock on the door and out came the expected 'Enter' with great mirth he pushed open the doors to find his perverted sensei and older sister figure laughing over cups of sake with Shizune trembling in the corner.

"Ah! Gaki there you are!" Tsunade pulled a stool to her desk and threw down another small saucer

"Come have a drink with us, Naruto!" beamed Jiraiya as he poured the alcohol into his own saucer. Deciding it was best he not refuse their drunken offer the boy sat and raised the glass to his mouth. The liquid was warm to the touch, and even warmer going down.

~Two Hours Later~

Naruto finished off the remaining bottle with an exaggerated 'Ahh!' and slammed it against the table, now completely drunk no thanks to the bastard fox who refused to keep him sober.

"Ahh, Tsu-…Tsunade-baa-chan..if not tmuch tro…oble canni have a rooom for toenite…villagers killed…they killed my house!…not ch a bad job thoe…held up pretty well" the blonde finished off his drunken slurs and was nearly punched in the face as Tsunade attempted what would be known as the gracious host's sweep

"Not at all gaki thuurd door down…on the...left!" she pointed a finger in a random direction simultaneously knocking Jiraiya off his bench

"Thanksss Tsunade-baachaan…" Naruto stumbled out the door and off into the wide halls of the hokage tower leaving the two sannin to their sake. The door shut and both shinobi instantly dropped their drunken act, Jiraiya smirking

"Told ya he'd last an hour" grinned the man

"Fine…what do you want?" asked Tsunade cautiously

"Kukukukuku…"

"..."

Naruto plopped down onto his bed just as a window shattered somewhere in the distance followed by a yell "One hundred nine centimeters!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________

**Just for anyone who doesn't get it...106cm is Jiraiya's estimate of Tsunade's bust size, apparently he was off by three centimeters.**

**Till next time (Or until i put up the next chapter in a lil' bit)**


	2. Bell Test!

**Here we go! Chapter two as promised, unfortunately thats all ive got so the next one'll take a while.**

**----I Don't own Naruto, but it'd be awesome if i did----**

**________________________________________________________________**

**A Stunning Difference, CH2**

Four PM, Konoha-

The sun shone with exaggerated intensity as the bustling streets below went on their daily routines, oblivious to everything around them.

Naruto stirred quietly in his sleep before outright shooting out of bed silently thanking kami he hadn't wandered into some random representatives quarters

"That would have been awkward…" sighed the boy as he packed the contents of his bag into the drawers of the room. Along with the standard kunai, shuriken, and about a weeks worth of freshly bought clothing were the small trinkets from his apartment, namely, pictures of all the people he'd met on his travels, Yukie-hime, Temujin, Hikaru, and other various photos of friends and 'family' around Konoha. Naruto smiled as each framed picture found a spot in various locations around the room and quickly dressed in the clothes Jiraiya had forced him to buy in Kiri.

The clothes by no means were uncomfortable, a bit too warm for konoha but that's besides the point, in fact if they were orange the blonde would outright love them. Naruto stopped to check himself out in the mirror near the door, a black vest that stopped mid-stomach at the front proudly displaying his seal with an extended collar much like Sasuke's, a pair of baggy black cargo shorts that ended at his shins bearing the konoha hitae-ate on the outer left thigh, and a pair of standard black steel plated combat boots. He couldn't help but grin at the wild mane of blonde hair that Jiraiya had begged him to grow as he set out the door, just finishing adjusting the kunai holster to his right thigh

"Now…! TO ICHIRAKU-" his face was intercepted by two massive breasts, effectively suppressing his shouts

"You. Kakashi. Training ground seven. Now." that said, Tsunade disappeared in a konoha leaf shunshin before he could properly 'What the fuck' at her

"Someone's a tad bit hung over" smirked the blonde as he too vanished within his own shunshin.

________________________________________________________________________

Haruno Sakura was pissed off. She'd been given the day off only to be called in again to fight some rookie

"Damn it to hell! I was gonna hang out with Ino today and try to get some sleep in before the end of the day." fumed the pink haired girl as she entered training ground seven. Standing there at the center of the field was Kakashi, reading the usual orange smut

"Yo." greeted the cycloptic jonin lazily

Sakura despite her pissed off attitude decided to be mostly friendly "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei. Where is the little punk so I can beat 'im to a pulp?" '_…mostly…'_

As if on cue the leaves behind her ruffled indicating the arrival of the so-called rookie

"Mornin' Sakura-chan!" chirped the voice behind her. The pinkette had to do a double take…the voice almost sounded like…

"Naruto..?" asked Sakura cautiously. She turned slowly and her suspicions were confirmed as the familiar mess of golden hair came into view

"Naruto? Is that really you?" she asked as if not believing it.

The man only nodded and she tackled him in a loving hug. The blonde suppressed a lecherous grin as he hugged her back, fully enjoying the feel of her -ahem- loving warmth rubbing against his chest.

A few yards away in his perch next to Tsunade in the trees Jiraiya gave a knowing smirk as he nodded in approval while Tsunade nearly chocked in disbelief '_Perverted bastard rubbed off on him!'_

"As much as I hate to interrupt reunions, shall we begin?" asked Kakashi as he tucked his book away safely.

"Ne, ne. Kakashi-sensei. Before we start I got a gift for you!" yelled Naruto as he produced a similar orange book from his pack. Kakashi nearly fainted as he took the book with shaky hands

"I-is…this…? What I think…it is…" he opened the book and golden rays of light ascended to the heavens with a chorus of angels in the backround.

"R-right! It's just come to my attention that I…left my stove running at home!" the jonin made off towards the woods but was stopped by Naruto

"Don't bother Kakashi-sensei, the first six chapters are just fluff" whispered the blonde, a perverted grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Kakashi nodded and returned to his previous spot and produced two bells

"I think you two are familiar with the rules" Naruto and Sakura nodded and the jonin disappeared in a plume of smoke, no doubt to enjoy his new treat.

Sakura blanched "You do know it's going to be impossible to find him now that hes somewhere out there with that book, right?"

Naruto smirked and began counting down on his fingers

______________________________________________________________

~With Kakashi~

'_Yuki looked to him, lust shining passionately in her eyes_

"_Takuni-kun, please! Kiss me!" the two met in a fierce kiss, Takuni looked to Yuki, his face softened considerably as he fully took in her features_

"_Boom" said the young man_

"Boom…? Doesn't seem like the thing to say to a lady when kissi…"

________________________________________________________________________

An explosion in the distance rocked the earth as birds left their nests to escape the carnage

"And we've found ourselves a pervert" laughed Naruto as he strode towards the source of the explosion at a leisurely pace, his hands in their pockets.

Sakura sighed "That book was an explosive note wasn't it?"

"Every page in it" replied the blonde.

"Less than five minutes" proclaimed Jiraiya proudly. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers enthusiastically

"You gotta be shittin' me.." mumbled Tsunade as she placed the rest of her money in his hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Uhg, i always dread the 'description chapter' for altered Naruto fics...The bell test was cut short thanks to Naruto's wits and Kakashi's pervertedness...And there's some of Jiraiya's influence on Naruto aswell.**

**For now, cya.**


	3. Chuunin!

**Kay chapter three out, the 'Save Gaara's sandy ass arc..thing'**

**Dont own Naruto, It'd be freaking awesome if i did**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Stunning Difference CH 3, Chuunin...!**

Naruto had just finished settling himself in to his new apartment '_Heh, compliments of a two and a half years pay for a B ranked mission!'. _It wasn't so bad, much larger than his last one and it was not even three blocks away from Ichiraku's!

"Damned Sakura…not nowhere to be found when you DO need her freakish strength!" he plopped down on a pile of pillows that needed to b moved into the main bedroom

"All in all not a bad deal! Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen with large cabinets for lots of ramen!" '_Kukuku, and sake.'_ "A decent living room and a nice neighborhood."

The old woman he'd rented the place from had warned him of neighborhood cats sneaking in but just to close the balcony windows if it became a problem. He'd made a mental note to bolt the balcony doors shut.

Not even realizing how early in the morning it was Naruto quickly fell asleep on his makeshift bed for the night, his dreams full of twelve story ramen monsters meeting their makers via his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tap, tap, tap….tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, ta-BANG'

Naruto jolted upright from his spot on the floor and instinctively reached for a kunai in his pouch. Crouching on the balconies railing a hawk-faced ANBU was removing shards of glass from his gloved hand, a mess of glass and blood at his feet. The nameless shinobi scratched his head sheepishly

"Err, Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blonde only nodded dumbly, the haziness of sleep still clear in his eyes

"Tsunade-sama has requested your presence…ehh, sorry about the window!" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"'Kay…wait.." his eyes darted from the glass on the floor to where it should be on his sliding door

"CCCRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto charged through the hokage tower completely set on destroying that ANBU and making him pay for that window. He kicked open the large oak doors to Tsunades office

"BAA-CHAN, I WANT TO SPEAK TO THAT ANB-" he was promptly interrupted by a flying desk to the face

"Knock first, baka!" Shizune sighed as she lugged another reinforced desk from out of the closet and placed it in front of her sensei

"Naruto, all jokes aside I-"

"WHATTYA MEAN ALL JOKES? YOU THREW A FREAKING DESK AT M-"

Another thrown desk to the face.

"Naruto we've received word from Suna that their Kazekage has gone missing" she paused observing her little brother carefully

"Their council has requested from us our best tracker, medic and fighter." Tsunade nodded to Shizune who summoned a pair of ANBU messengers

"Go find Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba and tell them to gear up for at least a month long trip, tell them their squad leader and guide through Suna will meet them at the main gates."

"Hai!"

Naruto nodded sorely in understanding, he was Konoha's most super fighter**(1) **having Sakura and Kiba would be a very well balanced team as far as Suna's request went.

"Alright Baa-chan, you mentioned that the squad leader and a guide will meet them there. What's this got to do with me? I'm the fighter of the group, right?"

Tsunade whispered something in Shizunes ear and the small woman scurried off

"Naruto, yesterday you displayed not only the cunning and intellect a shinobi must possess to survive the most harsh of battles, but you single handedly took out a seasoned jounin with only his need for porn. In regard to such a feat I hereby promote you to chuunin and eligible to participate in the upcoming jounin exams."

The blonde nearly had a heart attack and so the sannin continued before he could go on a triumphant rant around her office

"Also, since you've yet to reveal your abilities I can only assume the perverted idiot trained you well. So for this mission, Naruto you will act as both squad leader and Temari-san's escort back to Sunagakure." He nodded and she continued "Meet Temari-san downstairs and then report to the main gates."

Naruto nodded, saluting Tsunade as he turned on his heel towards the door

"And Naruto, a few hours after the kidnapping Sabaku no Kankuro led a team of jounin to trail the Akatsuki back to their base. The group never returned and are presumed dead, please acknowledge the fact that Temari-san may be a bit moody."

"Acknowledged, Tsunade-sama." and with that he disappeared in a swirl of water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood in the shadow of the massive gates behind him as he waited for his 'd been in such a deep thought he hadn't even noticed the second blonde walk up to him

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? You've certainly changed…thinking for once, eh?" came the girls voice from behind him as she emerged from the bustling buildings main entrance. Despite her tough attitude her eyes were puffy and red, she'd been crying.

"Temari-san, it is by the hokage's orders that my team and I escort you back to Sunagakure where we will assist you in any way possible to retrieve the Kazekage" his eyes hardened slightly "We will get Gaara back."

She paused at a loss for words then smiled "Well then whiskers, lets get to it."

The two made their way through the dirt roads of Konoha's shopping district and straight to the main gates where both Kiba and Sakura waited diligently. The dog users nose twitched as the two blonde approached them

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto, that you?" he ran up to Naruto and grinned "Yep! I'd know those idiotic whiskers of your anywhere!" the Inuzuka was followed by a beast of a dog who happily tackled Naruto to the ground.

Sakura huffed "Now if only our jackass of a squad leader would show up we could get this going."

Naruto smirked "No need to wait any longer Sakura-chan! Uzumaki Naruto, Chuunin of Konohagakure no Sato is here!" he slipped into Lee's nice guy pose complete with a set of shining canines "Lets move out! Temari-san lead the way, Kiba and I will cover from the sides with Sakura in back." the blonde kunoichi only nodded and moved to the front of the group

Kiba and Sakura both looked aghast but reluctantly got into their leaders sloppy formation.

'_We will save Gaara, no matter what!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(1) A habit from Tazuna maybe? I dunno if ill go with it, but i do know it was funny as hell whenever Tazuna said 'Super' in the english dub i think it was.**

**'sides that Naruto's a chuunin, im not too sure of the spelling though (Chuunin, Chunin? Same with Jounin and Jonin.)**

**cya.**


	4. Poisoned!

**'Kay sorry for the wait! New chapter. Thanks for the reviews and remember any suggestions are appreciated.**

**I don't own Naruto but it'd be awesome if i did.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Stunning Difference CH4: Poisoned...!**

The group of four wordlessly through the vast forest their chakra enhanced jumps making only the slightest noise as they moved from tree to tree, ghosts to the world around them.

Naruto noticed in the distance a large clearing leading into an open field and then finally the desert.

"Hold up, guys." his sudden stop alerted the others as they each landed on a branch behind him

"What's up Naruto? I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." commented Kiba as the large dog behind him barked in agreement

"Our progress is too slow. The average trip even for a group of shinobi running nonstop to Suna from Konoha is four days at the least. We're cutting that time in half." answered the blonde as he ran through a set of complex handsigns

"Naruto I doubt even you could do that, im not saying your last two and a half years of training were for nothing but that would be a little difficult even under the guidance of one of the great sannin." said Sakura slowly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a massive plume of smoke and then a loud screeching noise coming from within it

"What the hell!?" shouted Kiba as a massive bird easily twice the size of the Hokage tower used its even larger wings to blow away the smoke around it. Sakura who had been expecting a toad was dumbstruck, the great bird before her wore a polished samurai cuirass with the konoha insignia etched into the chest so it couldn't possibly be a foreign summon…but it definitely wasn't a toad.

"Gunkanchou-san, we need a ride to Suna. Im pretty sure you were the one ero-sennin and I used to get there last time, ne?" Gunkanchou tilted his head to the side for a moment as if remembering and then nodded. The four shinobi climbed onto his back after Naruto assured them it was safe and the massive bird took off with a strong flap of its wings.

Less then a day later the group arrived in Suna one blonde shinobi stood atop his mounts head yelling about how he'd cut the time in half while the other three held onto leather straps provided by the birds armor for dear life.

"See guys?! I told you we'd make it. Thanks Gunkanchou!" and without warning the bird disappeared into a cloud of smoke throwing its passengers to the ground

"Now that were here we should probably report to the kaz-" a fist met his face via Sakura's arm and he immediately remembered why they were even traveling to Suna

"Oh yeah…."

"Baka…"

After a few minutes of consoling the depressed Temari a Suna nin came barreling down the street kicking up dust as he ran

"TEMARI-SAN! WE'VE FOUND YOUR BROTHER BUT HE IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!!" instantly the kunoichi snapped strait up and ran with the messenger to the hospital where Kankuro had indeed been.

His breathing was coming in short gasps and he was sporting a decent fever. Sakura pushed aside the medics who were at this point sitting there like fascinated children and got to work

"The poison is extremely potent, like none I've ever seen before." concluded the pinkette as she finished the diagnostic jutsu she'd activated "The poison is literally eating away as his blood cells, and simultaneously shutting down the vital organs." she pulled back her hair and pointed to the two medics behind her "Get me a warm bucket of water!"

The medics scrambled away and returned moments later with a bucket of water and a cloth. Sighing she threw the cloth aside and focused chakra into her hands and dipped them into the bucket. "Dokunuki no Jutsu!" Sakura set her open palm onto Kankuro's stomach and began extracting the poison. Bit by bit the inky liquid seeped out of the puppeteers body and into her palm, building up and inflating like a balloon and after a few minutes she wearily dropped the now completely black ball into the bucket

"…Take it away…" the two nodded and carefully picked it up and began to walk away

"Wait."

They all turned to Naruto who had been surprisingly silent during the whole ordeal

"Give it to me, I have someone I want to take a look at it." he took the bucket and sealed it into a blank scroll hanging from his back

"I'll be back in a bit." and with that he shunshined away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn, I knew Shuusa-chan moved around a lot, but this is ridiculous' _thought the blonde as he strode throughout the civilian district of Suna. He noted that with each step the girls presence seemed to grow but couldn't pin where when all of a sudden

'**BOOM**'

The civilians present made no attempt to run as an explosion sounded in the distance, some chuckled as a purple cloud rose from one of the houses down the street and all the birds above it dropped like flies

"That crazy girl has gotten into trouble again."

"Probably killed herself with all those chemicals she's got."

Naruto smiled and headed towards the site of the explosion. He hesitantly knocked on the door of an extremely run down looking house and as expected the door fell over at his touch. The blonde walked in and immediately regretted it

"GHAHAHAHA I KNEW I SENSED ONII-CHAN AROUND HERE!!" yelled a redheaded girl as she tackleglomped Naruto to the ground. The girl pulled out a two sided ninjato and began stabbing him repeatedly in the chest

"BWAHAHA! ONII-CHANS HEALING ABILITY IS AS AWESOME AS EVER" grinned the girl in an innocently cute but at the same time disturbing way as she stepped off and handed Naruto the sword "Your turn Onii-chan!" said the girl cheekily.

"Not today Shuusa-chan. I've actually came here today to fulfill that promise I made a while ago." seeing her excited expression he quickly continued "Also, I though why not have Suna's youngest poisons expert have a look at something I've come across on my travels." said the blonde as he unsealed the bucket of water and set down on the scorched table besides him.

Shuusa nodded, her expression instantly turning serious and scooped up the water in a vial. She placed the vial on a strange machine and watched as the contents within changed color

"…The toxins were dulled down to say by the water, but even so this is one of the nastiest I've seen"

"Can it be reproduced?"

"Yeah. But it'd take a while, you're not in a hurry are you?" she asked already setting up various machines around the home made laboratory

"No, I've got another three days atleast" replied Naruto. He remembered Jiraiya telling him about the Akatsuki and how they worked '_They summon that weird statue thing and physically remove the spiritual presence of the biju from within it's host while simultaneously killing the jinchuuriki' _Naruto shuddered, it was a fate he wouldn't even wish on Orochimaru no matter how much the pedophile deserved it.

Too busy with his thoughts the blonde failed to notice the lecherous grin of the female behind him

"Fine then! You'll sleep with me tonight then, Onii-chan!" Shuusa practically screamed into his ear. "And the reproduction of that poison will cost ya!" said the girl

Naruto inwardly groaned "Yes, what little task must I perform for my imouto?" replied the blonde as cheerfully as possible

Shuusa'a eyes took on a 'U' shaped much like Kakashi and Naruto knew then and there he was fucked.

"Onii-chan is going to try out one of my newest projects!" answered the girl in a dangerous tone as she applied a drop of what looked like sewer water onto the tip of a dart. Without warning Shuusa loaded the dart into a blow gun and fired it into Naruto's skin.

The blonde immediately dropped to his knees, the little bastard got him. Naruto watched in slight interest as the room around him began to spin and change color, without much hesitation he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor and passed out.

"OH~!!!" squealed Shuusa in delight, she oh so loved her Onii-chan's healing abilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's this i smell an OC pairing perhaps? Maybe not? Dunno! Hope you liked it a bit uneventful but hey th Akatsuki chapters will be out soon, can't wait!**

**A few notes before i leave:**

**Dokunuki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique) **

This technique allows the user to use their chakra and a globe of water to literally pull poisons out from the cells in another's body, requiring precision control on the part of the user to avoid causing internal injury to their patient. As Sakura was the only medic-nin present at the poisoning of Kankuro to be able to do this technique, it is likely that the jutsu is hard to preform. To perform the jutsu, first you must have the water on your palm. Once that is complete, Sakura injects chakra on the surface of the body, which allows her to enter the body. Once inside, she uses her other hand to extract the water filled with the poison. Since this takes a lot of control and precision and the right amount of chakra, she must be careful when extracting it all together, to get only the poison, and not the organs or blood.

Shunshin: I think you know how it works...

Also, note anatomy isn't by best subject, so bear with me in future chapters with Shuusa's fighting style.


	5. Note To Readers

**Note To Readers: Hey guys, some things have come up and this story will most likely have to be put on hold for now…My computer will most likely be down for a while and I need to make some money for a new one so until then…cya.**


End file.
